Portable devices are widely used and becoming commonplace in a variety of settings. One particular setting involves use of such devices inside a traveling vehicle to assist the vehicle occupants and enhance a trip experience. Popular portable devices often include navigation units and mobile cellular devices having navigation software. Power for such mobile devices may be accommodated through a vehicle's preexisting power supply input such as a cigarette lighter or an auxiliary power port. The portable device is then, often times, placed in the vehicle console, on an instrument panel or on a dashboard where the portable device is not properly secured and not easily accessible or visible to vehicle occupants. Further, the power cables necessary to run the portable device are often loose and unsightly. Known portable device holders are often limited with respect to the size and shape of a portable device that can be supported by the shape and dimensions of the device holder. Further, known device holder assemblies are often complex in nature for the position and retention of a portable device therein, adding unnecessary costs to a device holding assembly. For these types of scenarios, it is desirable to provide an adjustable portable device holder that compliments a vehicle spatial interior relative to the location of the user and other accessible features and devices within the vehicle.